


Where Flowers Bloom

by WarriorQueen_94



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a thought that Allie would probably be a proper flower child and would love spending her days around flowers. </p>
<p>Bea had never thought she would fall in love again until she walks into a flower shop across from her salon and comes face to face with the very beautiful and very flirty Allie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Facing Our Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wentworth fanfic and i'm pretty excited about it!  
> Not sure how long it will be but i'll hopefully be able to update as often as i can.  
> Let me know what you think!

The first time Bea walks into the small flower shop across the street from her salon she has to physically stop herself from turning around and sprinting out the door, the vivid memories of Harry returning home with an apology and a beautiful bouquet of roses after one of his many beatings were currently clouding her mind. Of course the apologies and the flowers gradually tapered off as the beatings gradually increased but in that time the damage had been done, it seemed as if Bea would forever associate flowers with broken bones and split lips. Although if Bea were to be completely honest with herself there wasn’t much that didn’t remind her about her tragic marriage to Harry.

It had been five years since Harry had been taken to prison after his beer-fuelled anger had landed Bea in hospital for over three weeks. Bea had spent years believing that the only way she would ever escape from her marriage would most likely be in a body bag that when she had woken from her medically induced coma to the news that Harry had been locked away she had actually laughed. She had gained her freedom the moment that he had lost his.

Movement from behind the small counter caught Bea’s eye as she was taking deep steadying breaths in an attempt to clear her mind and calm her rapidly beating heart. She just needed to get through the next ten minutes and then she could run back to the safety of her salon. Plastering on a small smile Bea started walking towards the middle of the shop where she could see a young blonde woman arranging multiple baskets of rainbow bouquets.

As if sensing Bea’s approach, the young woman turns towards Bea and offers her a blinding smile. Bea actually falters in her step as she takes in the sheer beauty that radiates for the blonde before confusion seeps into every pore of her being. Bea had never experienced a reaction like she had in that moment before, not even when she had started dating Harry and especially not towards a woman.  She wasn’t interested in women after all.

“Good afternoon and welcome to Blooming Lovely, my name’s Allie and how can I help you today?” The cheerful tone of Allies voice is what pulls Bea from her confused state before she attempts to pull herself together in order to survive this encounter without embarrassing herself any more than she already has.

“My daughter she erm… she has a birthday coming up. I’d like to get her something special but I err, I’m afraid I’m not that good with this sort of thing.” Bea manages to stumble through her sentence as she feels a slight blush colour her cheeks.

Confusion continues to sweep over Bea in waves as she attempts to steady her erratic pulse, which no longer had anything to do with memories of her ex-husband and apparently had everything to do with the sweet smile gracing Allie’s face. Ever since Harry had left her life Bea had resigned herself to the knowledge that any chance of her falling in love properly had already passed and she was destined to spend the rest of her life in peaceful quiet. And Bea had been fine with that, truly she had been, but standing in front of this beautiful woman she was suddenly unsure whether her brain failed to cooperate with her carefully constructed plan.

“Well then you’ve come to the right person, my knowledge of flowers is gonna rock your world.” Allie sends a wink towards Bea before turning around and sauntering towards the desk at the back of the shop. It takes less than a minute for Bea to follow willingly.

“I already have a couple of flowers in mind, how about I show you what they look like and you can choose which ones you think that your daughter might like?” Allie suggests as she pulls a folder out of a draw underneath the desk. All Bea can do is nod, no longer able to trust her voice. Bea watches a smirk work its way onto Allies face at Bea’s inability to form a sentence and her first thought is that she wishes she could kiss that smirk off of her face. The shock from the unexpected thought almost makes Bea recoil and head straight for the door but instead she forces herself to stay rooted to her spot and watch Allie flip through pictures of flowers.

“So the first flower I thought of was Agapanthus…” Bea forces her gaze from Allies full lips and towards a picture of a small funnel shaped flower in a pale blue. “Now these flowers mean undying love which could be perfect as a way to express your love for your daughter." The next ten minutes are spent discussing the perfect flowers to add to the bouquet before settling on agapanthus, amaryllis, cosmos and ranunculi’s. Bea knew that the bouquet would be simple but it was full of colour and she knew that Debbie would appreciate anything her mother gave her.

“I’ll have to order in the cosmos but they should be here before the weekend.” Allie explains after Bea suggests a date and time for her to pick up the flowers.

“Oh, well if it’s going to be too much trouble for you then I can easily pick something that you already have in stock.”

“It’s no trouble at all, especially for a woman as beautiful as you.” Bea feels a blush rise from her neck towards her cheeks at the unexpected compliment. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had called her beautiful and the easy way it had slipped from Allies mouth, as if she had been dying to say it since Bea walked through the shop door, sent Bea’s heart racing once more.

“Only if you’re sure, thank you again and I’ll see you Saturday morning.” Bea shoots a genuine smile towards the younger woman as she makes her way towards the front of the shop.

Just as her hand grips the door handle she hears Allie shout from the desk – “I’ll be counting down the days beautiful.”

Hearing the soft click of the lock Bea leans against the wall next to the shop, her heart was still racing from the compliment Allie had given her and she was sure it would take some time before it would return to normal. Bea had never experienced anything like she had in the last half hour and although it confused and frightened her to no end she had to admit that it was also exciting. No one had ever flirted with her the way Allie had and she was surprised to find herself not only flirting back but also craving the attention Allie seemed willing to give her.

Maybe Allie wouldn’t be the only one counting down the days until their next meeting Bea thinks to herself as she pushes off the wall and heads back towards her salon.


	2. Go For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had most of this chapter written by monday night but I couldn't figure out how to start the chapter so I'm sorry if it's a little rough.  
> I think I might make Wednesdays my update day but i'm not sure yet.  
> Thank you for all the comments, it's great to see that people enjoy my writing. 
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](http://remembereverysunset.tumblr.com/) for updates and crying about not being able to write.

As the days pass by Bea could feel nerves start to bloom in the pit of her stomach, she knew the girls at the salon were starting to become suspicious of her distant behaviour but honestly Bea couldn’t for the life of her care about what people were thinking. Anyway most of her time now was spent daydreaming about the curve of Allies smile and the way her eyes would shine once she was sure she had gotten away with another flirty comment rather than being concerned with the knowing looks repeatedly thrown her way throughout the day.

It was Friday afternoon by the time one of the girls called her out on her spacing out and honestly Bea is a little surprised at how long it had taken her friends to approach the subject. She had been hoping to avoid discussing her confusing feelings towards the blonde but luck had never been on Beas side.

“All right Bea what’s going on? This is the fifth time _today_ you’ve misplaced your comb.” Maxine asks as she watches Bea search through her station for her missing brush. “You’ve been spacing out for days; you know you can tell us anything love.” Liz chimes in after Bea sinks into her chair, defeated from spending the last couple of days agonising over every little detail of her time spent with Allie and what it all meant.

“I- I just don’t know how to put it into words.” Bea sighs as she roughly pushes her hair from her face; she felt such anger at having little control over her emotions.

“Alright here’s what we’ll do, I’ll lock up early, Liz you put on the kettle and we’ll sit down and talk this through. Then afterwards we’re gonna get dressed up and have a much needed girls night out.” Maxine orders as she moves to lock up the shop.

Five minutes later the three women have pushed each of their salon chairs to the middle of the shop and were sat in a circle nursing a mug of hot tea. Bea is thankful for the time Maxine and Liz give her in order to gather her thoughts enough to attempt to explain her overwhelming emotions.

“Something weird happened when I went to order flowers for Debbie’s birthday the other day. I’ve never liked the smell of flowers, in the beginning Harry would… he would buy them for me as a way to apologise after he would beat me and ever since then… well they- the smell would just make sick. I can’t stand to be anywhere near them but Debbie she loves them and well she deserves something good for once so I thought why not you know?” Bea lets out a strangled breath as memories of Harry’s beatings flooded her mind. She felt Maxine grab her hand and gave a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

“I thought it was going to be the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, and don’t get me wrong it was when I first walked into the shop, but then I stumbled across Allie.” Bea could feel herself smile at the memory of seeing Allie for the first time. “It was like the moment I locked eyes with her the whole world faded away and I couldn’t smell the flowers anymore, I could breathe again. I’ve never felt anything like I felt when I met Allie, not even with Harry, and I don’t- I just don’t know what to do with it all.” Once Bea finished her sentence she could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes before she rubbed them away hastily, now was not the time to cry.

“Are you confused because you’ve never felt this way or because you may have feelings for a woman?” Liz asks gently as she grabs onto Beas other hand.

“Both?” Bea chuckles to herself as she grasps onto her friends hands. “After what happened with Harry I thought I would never have the chance to fall in love properly, much less with a woman but it’s nothing like I’ve ever felt before. Allie she’s uh… she’s…”

Maxine and Liz can’t help but laugh at a rarely speechless Bea, this woman must be something special to have such an effect on Bea.

“Oh Bea, she must be something huh?” Bea lifts her gaze and nods softly as an answer to Liz’s question.

“You want me advice? Go for it Bea, life is too short to deny yourself real happiness and if you feel this strongly for someone you’ve only just met then she has to be special; whether she’s a woman or not. Just live in the moment and fuck anyone who thinks that you don’t deserve this bit of good after what you’ve been through.” Bea can’t help but laugh at the bluntness of Maxine’s statement. “Now I don’t know about you ladies but I need a drink after this little heart to heart.”

When all Maxine receives are nods of agreement the three women head towards the door of the salon agreeing to meet at their favourite bar in an hour. It’s the lightest Bea has felt in days and the nervous that had bloomed in her stomach were turning into butterflies. She couldn’t wait to live in the moment with Allie tomorrow morning.

-

The second time Bea walked through the door of the flower shop she was surprised to find that the need to flee from the intense smell of flowers had lessoned slightly. The urge was still present, of course it was and it probably always would be; lingering in the dark corners of Bea’s mind as constant reminder of the irreparable damage caused by Harry.

Instead Bea was shocked to feel an incredible desire to rush towards the back of the shop and seek out the dazzling smile she hadn’t been able to stop daydreaming about for days. As if all would be right with the world again if she could just get Allie to smile at her one more time. The desire was both intoxicating and terrifying to the older woman, in her seventeen years of marriage to Harry he had failed to capture her in the way that Allie had in less than half an hour. She felt like she was a teenager again - heart racing, hands trembling and a multitude of butterflies erupting in her stomach.

Hiding her shaking hands in the pocket of her denim jacket Bea strode as quickly as she could towards the desk hidden behind multiple rows of blooming flowers. Emerging from behind the last row of flowers Bea feels her heart stutter as her gaze lands on the beautiful blonde once more. Noticing the couple who currently held Allies attention Bea allowed herself a minute to admire the younger woman in her element. Brown eyes tracked over flawless skin, a strong jawline and full lips. She couldn’t help her gaze from drifting down towards the smooth expanse of Allies neck, exposed by her blonde locks having been pulled into an intricate braid. And in that moment all Bea wanted to do was trail her fingers over delicate skin, it was as if the instant Beas eyes landed on Allie every confusing thought about her attraction towards the younger woman faded away and was replaced by an eager need to just feel Allie beneath her fingertips. An eager need to just make sure that this gorgeous woman was actually real.    

“You know if you take a picture you’ll be able to stare at me all day” Allie chuckles and it’s enough to pull Bea from her Allie induced haze. Bea takes a quick glance around the small shop noticing that the couple had left leaving Bea alone with the younger woman; she wonders slightly how captivated she must have been with memorising the pull of Allies lips to not have realised that they were alone once more.

“If only you would have told me that before, I would have taken my phone.” Bea flirts back and she isn’t surprised in the slightest at how easily the line flows out of her mouth. “There’s always next time though.” Bea finishes and she _is_ surprised by the blush rising over Allies cheeks and the shy smile she shoots her way.

The shyness doesn’t last long before Allies cheeky smile returns coupled with a wink. “So there’s gonna be a next time is there?” Allie asks as she leans against the desk in an attempt to be nearer to Bea, almost as if her body couldn’t help but gravitate towards the older woman.

“Only if you’re lucky” Bea whispers into the short distance between them as she leans on the opposite side of the desk before straightening up and taking a step back. Although it had been far too easy for Bea to flirt with Allie she knew she had to figure out the depth of her feelings for the blonde before starting something she couldn’t finish. After all, the last thing Bea ever wanted to do was hurt Allie.

As if sensing the change in Beas thoughts Allie pushes off of the desk and heads towards what Bea assumes is the stock room. Without Allies comforting presence Bea is once again engulfed in the sickly sweet fragrance of the flowers spread out of every available surface that could be found in the small shop. Bea could feel the urge to bolt for the door start to creep out from the corner of her mind but she wouldn’t allow the memory of Harry to ruin the limited time she had with Allie, he had already taken so much from her and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let the damage he had inflicted ruin her chance for a new start; a better start.

“Now beautiful, you’ll have to be honest with me here if you don’t like it but, and not to blow my own trumpet here, I think it’s one of the best bouquets I’ve made.” Allie gently places a pure white wicker basket full to the brim with beautifully arraigned flowers in a mixture of baby blue, pink and red hues in the centre of the desk.

Gasping slightly Bea takes a step towards the basket with one of her hands outstretched, just as her fingertips brush over soft petals Bea wrenches her hand away fearful of disturbing Allies hard work. “You’re amazing you know that right?” Bea chuckles shifting her gaze from the basket to Allies sky blue eyes. “God, Allie this is beautiful. Debbie is going to love these flowers. I’m not sure how to thank you for everything you’ve done.” Bea watches a gorgeous blush coat Allies cheeks for a second time that morning and she can feel the butterflies in her stomach roar back to life. For a split second Bea allows herself to imagine a world in which she gets to experience Allies beauty every day for the rest of her life and she is slightly terrified of the longing she feels building in her gut.

“You’re more than welcome, although I may have a way for you to thank me.” Bea can feel her pulse start to thrum erratically under her skin as she takes in Allies cheeky smile. “Now as much as I _adore_ calling you beautiful, and you know I do, I would also love to know you’re actual name.”

Confusion starts to seep through Bea before she realises that she only gave Allie her last name while she was ordering her flowers. “If you _really_ need to know, it’s Bea.”

“Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, I should have known.” A silence falls over the women as they continue to bask in the comfort of each other’s presence. The silence is soon broken by the ding of the bell above the door signalling the arrival of another customer.

“I better get going before the women at work think I’ve run off, thanks again Allie.” Bea shoots Allie another grateful smile before picking up the basket and turning on her feet and heading towards the front of the shop.

Just as Bea reaches the door she feels someone grab her wrist, the sudden rush of terror at having being touched without warning is easily crushed once Bea realises it’s Allie that is currently holding her hand. “Hopefully I’ll hear from you soon, yeah?” Allie asks as Bea feels a piece of paper being slid into her hand. Bea isn’t given the chance to reply before Allie skips off towards a group of women arguing quietly.

It’s an hour later before Bea is able to glance at the note Allie slipped her as if they were back in middle school.

_0649 283 714 Call me – Allie x_

 

 

 

 


	3. You're Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first unofficial date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I missed my deadline last week (work's been hectic) I decided to post early, although it's almost wednesday here in the UK.   
> I have just finished this chapter so if there's any mistakes i'm sorry. Hope you enjoy!

Three days.

It had been three days since Allie had slipped Bea the note with her number scrawled on it. Three days and Bea had yet to call the beautiful woman. If she were to be completely honest with herself she had wanted to call the blonde as soon as she had closed the salon on Saturday but as her fingers hovered over the call button all the courage had escaped Bea’s body, it had yet to return.

That was until Wednesday afternoon rolled around and Bea found herself with nothing but time on her hands, having spent the morning cleaning her small apartment all that awaited Bea was an afternoon spent in an uneasy silence. At first Bea had relished in her days off alone once Debbie had moved to university but now the constant stillness began to feel suffocating. And recently the unforgiving silence had also brought another problem; constant thoughts about the beautiful blonde had been running through Beas mind all day. She still couldn’t understand how Allie had managed to ingrain herself into every part of her life, they had only met twice and yet Bea still found herself imagining a world in which Allie had been the one she had met just after she had turned seventeen.

As a little girl Bea had watched her parents fall more in love with each other as the days and the weeks and the years had passed them by and Bea had craved that. Had craved the luxury of falling in love with her best friend and she had been naïve to believe that she had found that with Harry. Had truly convinced herself she had found her happily ever after, some happily ever after that had turned out to be. As the years dragged by the fairy tale notion of having a love like her parents had faded from Beas mind bit by tiny bit until she had completely buried any feelings of affection that weren’t directed towards her daughter. Feelings that were starting to hover below the surface, ready to break free the moment she called the blonde.

Thinking back on all that she had given up during her marriage stirred something deep within Bea. The realisation that she deserved better than what she had been through struck Bea like a train, she didn’t have to spend the rest of her life alone if she finally stopped blaming herself for Harrys behaviour and allowed some genuine happiness to seep into her life. And maybe just maybe that happiness might come in the form of a beautiful florist.

Feeling courage flow back into her bones once more Bea pulls her phone out of her jeans pocket and finally hits dial on the younger woman’s number. The phone rings twice before Allie picks up and Bea feels her heart stutter in her chest at the sound of the soft voice that greets her. It had been three days too long.

“Hello?”

“Hey Allie, it’s uh… it’s Bea, ya know, from the salon.” Bea cringes slightly at how shaky her voice sounds.

“Oh hey beautiful, took you long enough to call me.” Bea could almost see the cheeky grin that she was sure Allie was sporting.

“Yeah… sorry about that, life just got in the way a little.” She’s sure that Allie can see straight through the ridiculously weak lie but admitting the real reason behind avoiding calling the blonde would be far too embarrassing for Bea.

“Better late than never though right? Now I’d love to spend the rest of my day listening to your voice, and believe me I would, but my break ends in a couple of minutes and I’m not sure whether the boss would approve of me skipping my shift to listen to a beautiful woman.” Bea couldn’t help but notice that Allies flirting had seemed to increase tenfold since their last meeting. “Do you need something or were you just missing me as much as I was missing you?”

Bea sucks in a shaky breath knowing that her next question could completely turn her world upside down.

“Yeah actually there is, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to grab a coffee with me this week?” Bea knew her voice sounded a little desperate but if it meant that she could spend some more time with Allie then it was definitely worth the blush that was creeping up her neck.

“Finally, I thought you’d never ask.” Allie chuckles softly before Bea hears someone shouting Allie’s name. “I’ve got to go beautiful but text me when and where and I’ll be there, I’ll see you soon babe.”

The line goes dead before Bea can even respond but a small smile makes its way onto Beas face at the pet names Allie seems determined to use instead of her name. Not wasting anymore time Bea opens a new message screen before texting Allie the details of their potential coffee date.

-

Lunchtime the next day found Bea sitting alone at a window table in the small coffee shop a couple of streets over from the salon and the flower shop. Bea had arrived around ten minutes before the time she had asked Allie to meet her knowing that she would need time to control her frantic heart. Her pulse had almost returned to normal by the time she spotted the younger woman walking through the door but it was all in vain as her heart rate shot back up as she noticed the bright smile that took over Allies face once her eyes landed on Bea.  Wiping her uncomfortably sweaty hands on her black jeans Bea stood from the table to greet Allie.

“Hey pretty lady.” Allie whispers as she pulls Bea into a quick hug.

Bea feels her body tense at the unexpected contact before relaxing into the soft embrace that Allie offers. “What do you want to drink? My treat!” Bea asks once she pulls away from Allies arm. Her hand comes to rest on Allies arm that is currently searching for her purse and she is surprised at the spark that ignites her entire body at having her skin touch the younger woman’s skin. Shaking her head slightly in order to clear her thoughts Bea offers Allie a genuine smile as an answer to the questions she finds lingering in the blondes eyes.

“Honestly it’s my treat Allie, you done such a great job with Debbie’s flowers that it’s the least I could do.”

“Okay, I’ll have a small latte please.” Bea nods gently as she turns to walk towards the counter, she takes no more than two steps before Allies hand grabs her wrist and pulls Bea back towards her.

“As long as I can buy the next one” Allie winks at Bea as she grazes her thumb over Beas pulse point before letting go of Bea altogether.

Turning back towards the counter Bea can still feel the heat of Allies touch linger on her skin. Harrys touch had repulsed Bea but the small contact that Allie had given her left Bea craving for more, Bea had never understood the allure of addiction but in that moment she may have become sorely dependent on Allies soft touch.  

Heading back towards their small table Bea can’t help but to admire how stunning Allie looks in her pale blue sundress with her blonde hair falling in soft curls down her back. Bea had never found herself attracted to a woman before, she had probably never been attracted to anyone before to be honest, but in that moment as she stood transfixed by the woman she knew that what she felt towards Allie was much stronger than simply a friendship.

Pulling herself from her thoughts Bea strides as confidently as she could manage with two mugs of scalding hot coffee towards Allie.  

For the next twenty minutes they engage in polite small talk and although Bea had never been much of a fan of small talk, always afraid of revealing too much of her life with Harry, she had found herself able to relax as she listened intently to Allie’s dramatic re-enactment of an angry customer’s tantrum after his girlfriend had refused to take his cheating ass back even after he had handed her a bouquet he had ordered from the flower shop.

“Have you always wanted to be a florist?” Bea asks once they had both recovered from their fits of laughter. She watches Allies smile falter for a second and she curses inwardly at potentially making Allie uncomfortable with her question. “You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.” Bea rushes out as she reaches her hand across the table to grasp one of Allies.

“No honestly it’s fine that you asked.” Allie reassures Bea as she gives Beas hand a slight squeeze. Bea can’t help but revel in the knowledge that Allie appeared to find comfort in Beas touch, she was yet to let go after all. “I’m just afraid you’ll change your opinion of me.” Allie finishes as her gaze drops towards their joined hands on the middle of the table. This is the most uncertain Bea had seen Allie and her heart ached for the woman.

“At this point I honestly don’t think that anything you tell me will change how I feel about you.” Bea reassures Allie and she is rewarded with a gentle smile from the blonde as she raises her eyes back up towards Beas.

“Short answer; no I haven’t always wanted to be a florist.” Bea feels Allie squeeze her hand once more, obviously needing the reassurance of the contact to get through her answer. “You have to understand that growing up I didn’t have the most stable of families, but that’s a story for another day, anyway by the time I was eighteen I was addicted to heroin, working as a prostitute and living rough; in allies mostly.” Allie stops briefly in order to gage Beas reaction, finding nothing but compassion in Beas eyes she continues. “It got real bad for a couple of years there and I’m honestly surprised I survived most of what I went through, after a really tough night I ended up in a women’s shelter and that’s where I met Kaz. She helped me get off the drugs and made sure I never went back to working the streets, basically I owe her my life, so when she came to me one day saying she was going to follow her dream and open her own flower shop I jumped at the chance when she offered me a stable job. After that it didn’t take long for me to fall in love with it, there’s just something good about making something beautiful for someone who deserves it.

Bea is speechless for a couple of minutes, Allie being a drug addict and prostitute didn’t bother Bea, after all everyone had a past, in reality Bea was in awe of Allies strength of having created a better life for herself after everything that she had been through.

Seeing nerves creep back into Allie, Bea rubs her thumb over the soft skin of Allies palm. “Hey, you’re an Alliecat.” Bea whispers as she watches Allies shoulders shake gently with barely contained laughter. “Allie look at me…” Bea watches Allies eyes slowly travel back up to Bea’s face. “Thank you for telling me that, I know it must have been hard, but you have to believe me when I say that it doesn’t change my feelings towards you, everyone has a past and yours has just turned you into this force to be reckoned with. It’s amazing.”

Bea watches a blush coat Allies cheeks at the unexpected compliment. Noticing that Allie still seemed a little tense Bea starts to steer the conversation towards safer topics so that Allie could once again enjoy her company completely.

Their time together is cut short after Allie receives a call from Kaz almost an hour later; Bea offers to walk Allie back to the shop in order to squeeze out as much time with the blonde as she could. Arriving back at the shop Bea hesitates slightly before pulling Allie in for another hug, she relaxes instantly as she inhales the faint smell of Allies vanilla shampoo. Their goodbye is interrupted by a couple exiting the shop and Bea reluctantly lets go of Allie before she gives the blonde a small wave and turning towards the direction of her car. Bea had almost made it to the end of her street when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling out her phone Bea smiles widely at the text from Allie.

_Alliecat: I had a great time today. Thank you for not judging me, can’t wait to see you’re beautiful face again x_

It isn’t until Bea has settled in her car does she reply to Allie, biting her lip slightly Bea whispers _fuck it_ before typing out another text and sending it before she could stop herself.

_Bea-utiful: I had a great time too, you’re amazing remember that! I’d love to grab coffee again x_

_Bea-utiful: You looked breath-taking today x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [tumblr](http://remembereverysunset.tumblr.com/) for updates and other fun stuff :)


	4. You're all I think about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because i missed one wednesday and because i finished this chapter faster than i thought you can have it a little early. Thank you for all the comments i really appreciate hearing from you guys.

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur of long days in and out of the salon, with wedding season approaching both Bea and Allie were pulling extra shifts to accommodate the extra demand. While Bea was thankful for the extra work and the extra money it had also meant that she hadn’t been able to meet up with Allie since their coffee ‘date’. She still hadn’t figured out whether they had been on an actual date but if that what dates with Allie would be like Bea was excited to spend more time getting to know the younger woman. Although they hadn’t been able to see each other their daily text conversations, full to the brim with flirting and compliments, kept Bea floating on cloud nine. Some days she finds herself eagerly awaiting for the morning to arrive so she could read the good morning text Allie had made a habit of sending, Bea was sure a smile had been permanently etched on to her face.

After a practically hard week Maxine had suggested that the three of them deserved a night out to relax after dealing with demanding brides and their mothers. Bea was halfway through fixing her hair when she felt her phone vibrate on her vanity next to her. Glancing down at her phone Bea smiled brightly at seeing the blondes name flash on the screen, Allie hadn’t been able to talk much today as the flower shop had been hectic and Bea had missed the younger woman’s running commentary greatly.

_Allicat: Hey babe, I’ve missed you today_ _:(  got any plans for tonight? X_

_Bea-utiful: Who knew you’d be such a sap? Girls night with Maxine and Liz tonight x_

 Although her feelings for Allie were still confusing Bea had found it fairly easy to fall into constant flirting with the blonde, it brought a new excitement into her life.

_Alliecat: If you tell anyone I’d have to kill you! Gotta keep my street cred ;) going anywhere nice? X_

_Bea-utiful: Don’t worry you’re secret’s safe with me ;) just out for dinner and drinks, something simple and low key x_

_Allicat: did Bea Smith just send a winky face? Who are you and what have you done with my beautiful Bea? X_

_Alliecat: p.s. what are you wearing? X_

Bea felt her breath hitch at the last text she had received from Allie, they had sent a couple of pictures back and forth, mainly pictures of flowers Allie thought Bea would find beautiful, but they had yet to send photos of themselves. Glancing at her reflection in her full length mirror she knew Allie would appreciate her simple black sundress that fell just above her knees and the intricate braid she had pulled her hair into. Before she could talk herself out of it Bea grabbed her phone and opened her camera app. It took Bea almost five minutes to work up the courage to send Allie the picture but once she had she was a little surprised at how quick Allie replied; it was as it she had been waiting for Beas reply.

_Alliecat: Fuck…_

_Alliecat: My god, you look stunning! I’m slightly jealous that other people are going to see you in that dress x_

Bea could feel her heart rate pick up at the blonde compliments, she had guessed that Allie had found her attractive but after her reaction she now knew for certain that Allie had something more than friendship on her mind. Shooting off a quick text to Allie she pulled up Maxine’s number so she could ask her a question.

_Bea-utiful: Why don’t you meet us for drinks and you can be the one to see me in this dress? x_

-

Two drinks in and Bea could still feel the nerves pump through her body, spending more time with Allie was one thing but having Allie meet her friends? That was a whole new ball park. Bea had kept Harry as far away from her friends as she could, never wanting him to taint one of the only good things left in her life. She had never imagined that one day she would be sat with her two best friends anxiously waiting for a gorgeous woman to walk through the door of the local bar.

“Bea, love you need breathe.” Maxine laughs wholeheartedly at the image of an unusually shaken Bea. “If she’s anything like you’ve described her as we’re sure to love her.” Bea watches Liz nod along with what Maxine was saying.

“I just don’t know why I’m so nervous, I mean it’s not like I’m introducing you to my girlfriend or anything.” Bea shakes her head at how ridicules she’s behaving.

“She may not be your girlfriend…yet.” Liz winks at Bea as she watches the other woman whip her head around at her words. “But she’s still important to you and we know you’ve never felt this way about anyone before, that’s why you’re nervous love.”

“I hope you ladies aren’t talking about me.” Bea freezes as a familiar voice caused a rush of warmth to flow through her body, Bea turns slowly and her jaw drops embarrassingly as she takes in the sight of Allie wearing a beautiful deep blue dress. Bea may not have been attracted to another woman before but in that moment she knew the reason why, she wasn’t attracted to Allie because she was a woman she was attracted to her because her whole body oozed beauty, love and comfort. Allie had a way of simultaneously setting her whole body alight and providing a comfort Bea had never experienced before.

Allie leans down slightly to wrap her arms around the older woman in a tight hug. “You might want to close your mouth beautiful.” Allie whispers as she pulls back slightly before dropping a soft kiss below the shell of Beas ear. The hitch in Beas breathing causes a bright smile to overtake Allies face as she turned to introduce herself to Liz and Maxine. Bea pulls up another chair for Allie and she can’t help but blush slightly as she watches Allie pull the chair as close as possible to her own, maybe he attraction didn’t have to be as confusing as she was making it out to be.

It wasn’t long before the four women were laughing loudly as Maxine, Liz and even Bea recounted stories of some of the bridezillas they had worked with over the last couple of weeks.

“Hey Bea, remember the brother of the bride who kept on coming to the appointments so he could flirt with you.” Liz managed to gasp out in between bouts of laughter. Bea felt another blush cover her cheeks as she felt Allie’s eyes dance over her face. Bea let out a groan as she buries her burning face in her hands.

“Oh that was a good one.” Maxine laughs along with Liz, “And you just thought he wanted to be more involved with the wedding.” Bea can’t help but chuckle along with her friends as they retell the embarrassing situation Bea found herself in when the man had asked her out on a date.

“It’s not my fault I had something on my mind and I couldn’t tell he was flirting with me.” Bea mumbles from her hands before glancing slightly at Allie, hoping the younger woman would understand that she had been the something that had been on Beas mind. She felt her breath hitch for a second time as Allie placed her hand lightly on Beas thigh before the younger woman leans closer to Bea to once again whisper in her ear.

“I hope you know when I’m flirting with you beautiful.” Allie squeezes Beas thigh lightly as she sits up once again, keeping her hand on Beas thigh the rest of the night.  

-

By the time midnight had rolled around, Bea was pleasantly tipsy and fully intoxicated by the blonde sitting practically on her lap. Maxine and Liz had left about an hour ago, both expressing how much they had enjoyed meeting Allie, leaving Bea and Allie to move to a booth in the corner of the bar. The booth offered the two women both privacy and some quiet from the bass currently pulsing through the slightly crowded room. Bea knew that she had a busy day tomorrow at the salon but the thought of letting her night with Allie end dampened her mood slightly, the more time she spent in the younger woman’s presence the more Bea craved her attention. She had never understood addiction, never understood how someone could return to the same thing over and over again, until she had met Allie. She could spend the rest of her life returning to Allie over and over and although the thought was so sudden and slightly terrifying Bea felt a sense of belonging settle over her chest.

“I’m sorry you had to hear all those embarrassing stories about me.” Bea spoke quietly now that she was sitting so close to Allie.

The thumb resting comfortably on Beas thigh starts rubbing gentle circles onto her bare skin, although Allie had been touching Bea in some way since the start of the evening the contact still sent small shivers down her spine and slight tug in her stomach. “Don’t apologise babe, I love hearing stories about you.” Bea can feel Allies breath on her ear and it leaves her head spinning more than the multiple drinks she’s had. “Although I have to admit knowing that some guy flirted with you left me a little jealous.” Allie chuckles to herself and Bea can’t help but relish in the beautiful sound.

“You should know that you’ve been the only person on my mind for the last couple of weeks. I was so lost in you that I didn’t even realise there was a possibility that he was interested in me.” Bea admits sheepishly as she places her hand on top of Allies, she watches Allies eyes travel down to her lips and she knew instantly that there was nothing more that she craved than the feeling of those lips on her own. Bea felt herself pull away despite the craving, knowing that both Allie and herself deserved better than some drunk fumble in the corner of a dingy bar, they deserved to remember their first kiss for the rest of their lives.

Noticing Beas hesitancy Allie pulled her gaze from Beas lips and took a sip from her drink. Bea only hoped that Allie hadn’t taken her pull back as a rejection. “Can I ask you something?” Allies soft voice pulls Bea from her thoughts and she’s amazed at how shy the usually confident blonde was acting.

“You can ask me anything Allie.”

“You don’t have to answer if you’re too uncomfortable but it’s been on my mind since we first met.” Allie took a small breath and Bea squeezed her hand in encouragement. “I was just wondering why you looked ready to bolt out the door the moment you stepped into the shop, I’m only asking because I hope you’ll be in my life for years to come and I’d hate for my job to make you uneasy.”

Bea could feel herself deflate at the question, she knew that at some point she would have to tell Allie about her life with Harry but she had hoped it wouldn’t happen so soon. Allie had been so forthcoming with her past that Bea knew she had to give a little something back to the blonde, maybe not the whole story but enough to show how much she already trusted her.

“Let’s just say I haven’t been given flowers under the best of circumstances. They were mainly used as a way to try and win my forgiveness so I don’t have the best association with them.” Bea hopes that her vague answer had been enough for Allie and feeling the younger woman push her hair away from her face she knew that Allie would accept anything Bea had to offer her, no matter how small it may be.

“Thank you for telling me that.” Allie whispers into the space between them. “Since I’ve been a little girl I always believed that flowers should be given as a reminder of love not as an apology, you deserve to be reminded of how loved you are Bea.” Allie explains softly as she drags the back of her knuckles over Beas slightly rosy cheeks.  

The warmth that settles over Bea whenever she’s around Allie intensifies tenfold at Allies kind words. A comfortable silence falls over the two women as they finish their last drink before heading out of the club and into the warm spring air.

-

Arriving at work the next morning hung over and bleary eyed Bea almost misses the single red tulip with a crisp white envelope attached to the stem. Glancing at the writing on the envelope Bea knows instantly who was behind this sweet surprise. Bea can’t help the wide smile that overtakes her face as she reads the beautifully thought out note.

 

_You deserve to be reminded of how adored you are._

_Have a great day beautiful._

_-Allie_

_p.s The smell shouldn't be too sweet for you._


	5. I Want This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically in the UK it's Wednesday so here's a new chapter.   
> Thank you for all the comments I really appreciate each and everyone of you who not only reads this fic but also takes time out to leave a comment. You're all stars!
> 
> Enjoy!

By the end of the week Bea had filled a small vase in the window of the salon with the multitude of colourful flowers Allie had left on the doorstop every morning. Each flower came with a simple note reminding Bea of how beautiful and adored she was. She kept each and every note in the small draw attached to her coffee table; often pulling them out to reread multiple times a day. She had known instantly that Allie wanted to drastically change her association with flowers and she was surprised to find that it was slowly working. The small vase was starting to remind Bea of the kindness that seemed to radiate from Allie rather than the slight twinge in her ribs she would often feel whenever something reminded Bea of her ex-husband.

And all Bea had to offer for Allies kindness was simple thank you texts that were nowhere near enough to express her utter gratitude and wonder at how lucky she was to have someone as amazing as Allie in her world. If Bea deserved to be adored then Allie deserved to be absolutely worshiped and if Bea was lucky enough to be the person to do that then she knew she would give it her all. Figuring it was finally time for her to step up and go after what she clearly wants Bea pulls her phone from her back pocket after the last client and shoots off a quick text to Allie before she starts cleaning for the night.

_Bea-utiful: If you don’t have any plans tomorrow night I’d love to take you out for dinner x_

Bea is in the middle of mopping the salon floor when she feels her phone vibrate against her leg and in her haste to find out whether she would be seeing the blonde sooner than she thought she almost spills the entire bucket full of dirty water all over the newly cleaned floor.

_Alliecat: Babe, by now you should know that I’d drop any plans to spend time with you ;) x_

_Alliecat: That being said I have absolutely no plans this weekend so I’m all yours beautiful x_

_Bea-utiful: Great! I’ll pick you up at 7 x_

_Alliecat: I’ll be counting down the hours babe! X_

-

Truth be told Bea should have seen this coming a mile off, she had known finding someone as unbelievably amazing as Allie would be too good to be true and now reality had finally burst her Allie induced bubble. And that reality had come in the form of a letter addressed from Walford prison, addressed from Harry. The first letter had arrived exactly a year after he was sentenced and fear had gripped Bea for the first time since she had walked out of the courtroom safe in the knowledge that Harry would be behind locked metal bars for the next fifteen years. He had sent them year after year and after skimming the first letter Bea hadn’t even bothered to open the others, always ripping them in half before shoving them to the bottom of her bin, terrified of opening old wounds if Debbie had found them. Even if Bea didn’t read any of Harrys bullshit apologies and excuses the letters still made her skin crawl, still made Bea want to lock herself away from the world and spend the rest of her life in the safety of her bed. She had always taken days off from the salon knowing that her lack of concentration and increased anxiety would completely destroy the atmosphere the girls had worked so hard to create; she couldn’t let Harry ruin another part of her life.

And then Allie had come along and Bea had pushed every other aspect of her life to the back of her mind. While she was relishing the feelings Allie had woken up inside her Bea had completely forgotten that her ex-husband seemed to enjoy reminding her that he was still there, still able to pull Bea back into the darkness of their marriage. That was until the large white envelope had fallen through her letter box and had Bea faltering in her step and crash landing back into reality. And it had happen on the day she was meant to be meeting Allie for dinner right? She just couldn’t catch a break.

Bea could feel the panic start to rise within her chest as memories of her past life began to flood her mind, she was _finally_ starting to understand her feelings for Allie and move on with her life and it was all about to fall apart thanks to her past. Bea instantly knew she couldn’t meet Allie in her panicked state, especially since she couldn’t stop her whole body from shaking, but she didn’t want to miss a chance of getting to know Allie better. It had taken Bea years to learn how to look after herself once she was free from Harry and if missing a night out with Allie was what it took to heal Bea from the darkness she could feel herself slipping back into then she hoped Allie would understand. She just knew she wouldn’t be able to step outside without crippling under her anxiety. Ripping the latest letter into tiny pieces Bea picked up her phone from the kitchen counter and opened up her conversation with the blonde.

_Bea-utiful: Hey Alliecat, I know we had plans tonight but do you mind if we go for dinner another night? Something came up and I really don’t feel like leaving the house today, I’m sorry x_

Bea could feel her heart start to plummet at the thought of disappointing Allie; she had wanted to spend the night with Allie now that she knew Allie was who she wanted and then possibly ask the younger woman on a real date and all of that could be so easily taken from because of her failure of a marriage. Feeling her phone vibrate in her hand Bea almost jumps out of skin, becoming lost in her own thoughts she had forgotten she was still holding her phone, holding her breath Bea cautiously opens the reply from Allie.

_Alliecat: Hey babe! Don’t worry about it, I’d love to go out with you another night :) Hope you’re okay and let me know if you need anything yeah? X_

Bea could feel herself release the breath she had been holding, sometimes she was still surprised at how understanding Allie was; it was a complete 180 from how Harry would have reacted and Bea can’t help but feel blessed at having found someone as wonderful as Allie.

_Bea-utiful: Thanks for understanding Alliecat, I’ll be fine soon! Just felt too anxious to go outside tonight x_

_Bea-utiful: And I was so looking forward to spending the night with you! X_

_Alliecat: Well if you’re up for it I could pop round with some wine and a takeout and we can have dinner at yours? You’re not the only one who was looking forward to tonight beautiful x_

Bea pondered over Allies suggestion for a couple of minutes, although she still felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack she couldn’t help but think that a night in with Allie was exactly what she needed to feel like herself again.

_Bea-utiful: Sounds great! I don’t think I can get through tonight without seeing you’re beautiful face anyway. I’ll see you at 7 Alliecat x_

-

Less than an hour later Bea hears three sharp knocks on the door of her apartment, her nerves had been running wild ever since Allie had suggested having dinner at Beas and she could feel the thump, thump, thump, of her erratic heartbeat. It was one thing to spend time alone with Allie in public but it was another to spend time alone with Allie in her own home, it was a vulnerability that Bea hadn’t felt in years and coupled with the anxiety of receiving the letter from Harry she was practically jumping out of her skin the moment she heard Allie at her door.

It takes Bea less than five seconds to reach her front door and she can feel her hands shake slightly as she grips onto the handle. ‘I can do this’ she chants silently to herself as she leans forward and pulls the door open. The second Beas eyes land on Allie once more it’s like her entire world calms, she can no longer feel her anxiety claw at the back of her throat, and it’s such an unexpected reaction that Bea almost bursts into sobs. She had never expected to find someone who could have such a calming impact on her emotions and Bea knew then that she would be crazy if she _didn’t_ see where her relationship with Allie could go.

“Hey beautiful” Allie whispers in Beas ear as she pulls the older woman in for a comforting hug.

Bea could feel herself melt as soon as she was back in Allies arms and she was certain she could happily spend the rest of her life completely surrounded by Allies presence. “Hey yourself” Bea replies as she winds her arms around Allies slender waist. The two women bask in their embrace for a couple of minutes before Bea reluctantly loosens her grip and ushers Allie towards her small living room.

“Make yourself at home Alliecat; I’ll just grab us some plates and glasses.” Bea shouts over her shoulder as she heads towards the kitchen. Feeling lighter than she had been all day Bea can’t help but rush back to her Alliecat.  

It isn’t long before the two of them have finished both their pizza and the bottle of wine Allie had brought round, their conversation having flowed freely since Bea returned from the kitchen. Bea could feel her anxiety start to slip away the longer she was in Allies presence and she couldn’t help but wish she could feel the calmness she felt in that moment every second of her life.

A peaceful silence settles over the women as they search for a movie to watch; however, Bea can see Allie start to fidget out of the corner of her eye and she knows it won’t be long until the blonde starts to ask about the texts she had sent earlier. Feeling a hand settle on her elbow she pauses in her search and turns fully towards Allie anticipating the questions she can see sit on the tip of Allies tongue. What she doesn’t anticipate is for Allie to pull her in for a second hug and whisper soft comforting words into her ear. In seconds Bea feels tears start to drip down her face and on to Allies shoulder, the fear and anxiety of receiving Harrys letter coupled with the kindness Allie had shown over the last couple of weeks had become too overwhelming for Bea to hold onto. Pulling back Allie wipes stray tears from Beas cheeks with the pad of her thumb before pushing some of her unruly curls behind Beas ear.

“You don’t have to tell me anything but you know I’ll be here whenever you need me.” Allie says sincerely as she continues to run her hands through Beas soft locks.

Bea can feel herself lean into Allies gentle touch and she feels fresh tears gather in her eyes at the tenderness of the younger woman, she can feel her heart ache as she thinks of all the years she had missed out on this experience. “I need to tell you… I need you to understand what I’ve been through and what I’m feeling.” Taking a deep breath she looks into Allies clear blue eyes willing the blonde to accept her past and still be there for her after she finds out the truth about Harry. “When I fell pregnant with Debbie I was barely seventeen, I didn’t know what to do and everyone kept telling me to get married to her father. It’ll be better that way they would say and honestly the very thought of being a single mom scared the shit out of me. I thought it would be for the best and it was, at the start.” Bea could feel her throat start to close up as she remembers the early years of her marriage but she had to get through this, Allie had opened up to Bea about her past and the blonde deserved to be shown that same level of trust.

“It took him just over a year to show who he truly was, it started with a couple of slaps here and there but once he realised I wasn’t going to the police the punches and kicks came soon after. One night I was stuck in traffic which meant that his dinner wasn’t on the table the second he stepped through the door and he went crazy. I woke up the next day in a hospital bed with three broken ribs, a fractured wrist and a deep gash on the side of my head and he was rotting in prison. But he sends me a letter every year just to remind me that he’s still there, in the dark corners of my life.”

“And today you got a letter?” Allie askes hesitantly unsure of whether she would upset Bea further, Bea can only nod slightly not trusting her own voice. “Oh Bea I’m so sorry that happened to you, I can’t believe anyone could ever treat anyone like that especially someone as amazingly beautiful as you. He deserves to rot in jail for the rest of his life.” Bea can feel Allies strong arms wrap around her once more and she can’t help but sigh in relief of knowing that Allie wasn’t going to reject her because of Harry. He wasn’t going to take another good thing from her.

“I needed you know my past because the truth is I want this…” Bea gestures slightly to the both of them before continuing. “…I want you! And it scares me how much I want you because I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know how to have a healthy relationship.” Bea finishes as she stares at their feet, embarrassment colouring her face.

“Bea look at me.” Allie places a single finger under Beas chin to lift her head enough for them to lock eyes. “I want you too Bea , so much that sometimes it scares me too but if you want to take whatever this is between us further then I’m more than happy to go at your pace. Whatever you need babe, even if it means that all we’ll ever be is friends.” Bea smiles at the sincerity she hears in Allies words and she knows that if she has it her way they’ll never be ‘just’ friends.

“I _want_ to take this further.” Bea insists as she watches a blinding smile come over Allie’s face and she silently thanks whatever higher power there is that she is the one that is able to witness such _beauty_.

“How about I take you out for dinner sometime next week, as a date, and we’ll see how it goes from there?” Allie asks as she attempts to rein in her happiness, afraid of scaring Bea with her clear want for the older woman but she can’t help from reaching forward and interlacing their fingers together.

“Sounds great Alliecat, now how about that movie?” Bea glances back at the movie that had had yet to begin, needing a breather from the heavy topic of conversation, before leaning back against her sofa comfortably, Allies delicate fingers still clasped tightly with her own.

Half an hour later both women are sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms, the abandoned movie playing quietly in the background.  

 


	6. My Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's over a week late.  
> Thank you for all the comments and everything, i appreciate each and everyone of you.

Bea wakes slowly to warm breaths on her neck and a comforting hand resting on the bare skin of her hip where her t-shirt had ridden up through the night. Squinting at the early morning sunlight flooding in from the large bay window Bea’s eyes slowly move to focus on the blonde curls currently falling over her chest. Sometime during the night Allie had curled her body around Beas and buried her face in the space between her neck and shoulder and although Bea knew she would suffer later for falling asleep on the sofa she had never felt such peace as she had waking up with Allie draped across her. Bea couldn’t stop herself from hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time she would wake up with Allie beside her even if she tried. Feeling the younger women begin to stir slightly Bea slowly starts to trace her fingers over the soft skin of Allies arm, wanting to stay in this moment for the rest of her life.

“Morning beautiful.” Bea feels more than hears Allie mumble sleepily against her neck, sending multiple shivers through Beas body at the intimate contact.

“Morning Alliecat, I’m sorry you had to sleep on this tiny sofa.” Beas hand continues to trace over Allies arm, revelling in the goose bumps she leaves behind.

“Mmm… as long as I get to wake up to your beautiful face in the morning I’m not sure I care where I fall asleep.” Allies head was still resting against Beas neck but the hand that had found its place on Beas hip began to draw small circles across her hipbone causing Beas breath to hitch slightly. She could feel Allie smirk at her reaction but couldn’t bring herself to care, after all she was too busy enjoying having Allie so close to her.

Bea was on the verge of sleep once more, thanks to the warmth of Allies body and her comforting touch, when she heard Allies stomach let out a loud growl. “I guess that means it’s time to get up then?” Bea laughs quietly as Allie starts to protest her suggestion. “Come on Alliecat I’ll even make you breakfast.” Allie can only nod slowly still half asleep before she practically rolls off the sofa and lands with a soft thud on the carpeted floor. Beas laughter only increases as she watches confusion flood Allies face as she takes in her new position. Reaching down Bea grabs onto Allies hand before pulling her up and dragging her towards the small kitchen, smiling the whole way at how adorable Allie was in the early morning.   

-

_Alliecat: Morning babe! Fancy grabbing dinner with me tonight if you’re free? X_

_Bea-utiful: Good morning Alliecat :) I’d love to go out tonight x_

_Alliecat: It’s a date then ;) I’ll pick you up at 7! Have a great day beautiful x_

_-_

Bea can feel her excitement build as she sneaks constant glances on the small clock above the salon door. Ever since she had woken up with Allie in her arms a couple of days ago she hadn’t been able to get the feeling of Allie’s warm skin under her fingertips out of her mind. She had become completely and utterly addicted to her Alliecat.

Her last client of the day leaves just before the salon closes for the day and Bea sighs in relief as she slumps in her chair with a hot cup of tea. She knows that she’ll have to leave soon to get ready for her date but having been rushed off her feet all day Bea had needed a moment to relax. Glancing once more at the clock Bea can’t help but grin at knowing that in a couple of hours she’ll be on her first date with the beautiful Allie.

“You alright there love?” Maxine shouts from the other side of the salon as she watches Beas eyes flicker between the clock and the mug nestled between her hands.

“Yeah I er.. I…” Bea clears her throat as she feels a blush creep up her neck and colour her cheeks. “Tonight is my first date with Allie.”

In less than a minute Maxine is sat in the chair opposite Bea with a grin from ear to ear. “Oh is it?” Maxine teases, laughing loudly as Beas blush deepens.

“Oh piss off Maxi.” Bea scowls slightly before quickly joining in with Maxine’s laughter. “God, I feel like I’m a teenager again.”

“I bet it feels great love.” Maxine smiles genuinely as she watches Bea nod slightly. “I never thought I would ever see you as happy as you have been since you met Allie you know? After everything with Harry I thought that you had given up on finding happiness but I’m so happy you’ve found someone. You deserve all the happiness in the world love.”

Bea feels tears prick at the corner of her eyes at Maxine’s words. When Harry had been arrested Bea didn’t think she would be strong enough to survive to by herself, having been told that she was nothing without Harry for years, but Maxine had been there by her side through thick and thin reminding Bea that she was strong enough to deal with whatever life threw at her.

“Thank you Maxi, for everything you’ve done for me. I owe you more than you’ll ever know.”

“Oh hush Bea! You owe me nothing, now you better get going so you can get ready for your date.” Maxine stands before helping Bea up from her chair. “I’ll close up tonight you just go and enjoy yourself love.” Bea pulls Maxine into a tight hug, hoping it was enough to show the extent of her gratitude, before grabbing her leather jacket and racing out the door towards her car.

-

Less than two hours later Bea rushes down the stairs when she hears three sharp knocks on her door. Dressed in tight black jeans, a simple white shirt and her favourite leather jacket Bea hopes that it’ll be enough to impress the younger woman. Checking her outfit one last time in the hallway mirror Bea counts to five before reaching for her door handle.

And the moment her eyes land on Allie she feels all the air rush out of her body. Allie stands before her in a blood red dress ending mid-thigh and clinging to every curve of her flawless body. Bea’s eyes travel slowly up Allies body, stopping briefly on her exposed chest, as she feels her heart hammer wildly against her ribs. She had never seen anyone as beautiful as the woman standing before her and she couldn’t quite believe her luck that _she_ was the one going on a date with Allie; she must have done something spectacular in another life to have deserved even one moment of Allies attention.

“Wow Allie you look utterly incredible.” Bea breathes out once her eyes lock with Allies sky blue ones.

“You don’t look too bad yourself beautiful.” Allie winks before pulling her arm out from behind her back reviling a small bouquet of beautiful pink and blue roses. “These are for you babe, I mean you can put them in the salon if the smell becomes too much but I just wanted you to know how much I adore you.”

Bea starts to feel herself choke up for the second time that day and her heart swells at Allies kindness. “These are beautiful Allie, let me put these in some water and then we’ll head off yeah?” Ba waits for Allies small nod before heading towards her kitchen and filling her sink with water. “You ready to go Alliecat?” Bea asks once she’s standing in front of the blonde once more.

“More than you know babe.” Allie whispers before grabbing Beas hand and dragging her towards her car.

-

It’s a short drive to a small diner the next town over and Bea spends the majority of the time trailing her eyes over Allies exposed skin. She can feel her want for Allie building and building until the urge to run her fingers across Allies bare thigh becomes too much and she _has_ to feel Allies warmth beneath her fingertips.     Bea watches a small smirk form on Allies face as she drags her fingernails across Allies thigh basking in the goose bumps that follow her touch.

“You know if you carry on like that we’ll never make it to dinner.” Allie teases Bea as she moves her hand from the steering wheel to interlace with the hand drawing patterns across her skin.

“I’m sorry you just look absolutely stunning that I just couldn’t help myself.” And although Bea can feel a blush coat her cheek she suddenly feels brave enough to let Allie know just how much she wants her.

“No need to apologise babe, I love feeling your hands on me but if you want be to behave for the rest of this date then unfortunately we’ll have to keep things PG.” Allie glances at Bea for the first time since she had started driving and her eyes fixate on Beas lips. “For now that is.” Allie smirks once more before turning back towards the road.

 Less than five minutes later Allie pulls up in front of diner that looks as if it had just stepped out of a 1950’s movie set. Allie shuts off the car’s engine and turns towards Bea smiling. “I know it’s not quite a five star restaurant that you deserve but they make amazing food and it’s usually quiet at this time so we have all the privacy we need.”

“Allie, I don’t need a five star restaurant. I just need you!” Bea squeezes Allies hand to reassure her that any date she had planned would have been perfect.  

Allies answering smile is blinding before she brings Beas knuckles up to her lips and places a soft kiss on them.

“Let’s go then beautiful.”

-

Inside the diner the air is warm and smells heavenly of chocolate cake, the two women sit comfortably in a tiny booth at the back of the restaurant. Other than an elderly woman sitting at the counter the diner is completely empty allowing Beas attention to remain completely focused on the beautiful woman sitting across from her.

As they wait for their food to arrive a comfortable silence falls over the two of them and Bea can’t help but let her eyes flicker constantly over Allies flawless features.

“I’ve told you already Bea, a picture will last longer.” Allie laughs as Bea’s eyes lock with her own.

“Oh hush you; I know you love it when I stare at you.”

“Well you’re right about that one babe.” Their intense eye contact is only broken when a waitress drops off their food.

-

Their conversation remains light during their meal with Allie having Bea in stitches multiple times while retelling stories of her childhood.

“You wanna know what I wanted to be when I was five?” Bea can only nod, still trying to catch her breath after Allies last story. “Well I desperately wanted to be a dinosaur.” Bea lets out another loud laugh that grabs the attention of the woman sitting at the counter, sending an apologetic smile towards the woman Bea returns her attention back to Allies story.

“Honestly Bea that’s all I wanted to be when I was older, for months I would stomp around the garden completely coated in mud and screeching like a velociraptor. My neighbours must have thought I was complete freak. Anyway one day my mum had to sit me down and break the news that it wasn’t possible for me to become a dinosaur.” Allie waits for Beas laughter to die down a little before she continued. “I didn’t speak to her for a week.      You should have seen how stubborn I was.”

“Oh trust me I don’t need to see that to believe how stubborn you were. I’m sorry you never got to become a dinosaur Alliecat I’m sure you would have been an excellent one.” Bea almost makes it through that sentence without falling apart again but the image of a tiny Allie screeching while running around her garden covered in mud causes her to fall into another fit of laughter.

“You just laugh it up babe; I was the cutest kid in the world.”

“I have no doubt about that Alliecat.”

-

The rest of their date is spent in loud laughter and fleeting touches and Bea isn’t at all surprised that when they eventually leave the diner it is almost half eleven.

The walk to Allies car is silent, their interlaced hands swing between the two of them as if they were teenagers in love. Bea is reaching for the door handle of the passenger side of the car when Allie grasps her wrist to stop her movement.

“I had a really great time tonight, thank you for agreeing to this.” Allies hands fall to her waist and Bea feels her back connect with the car door. The only time Allie had been this close to her had been the night at the bar when they had almost kissed and she knew instantly that this time she wouldn’t deny herself the feeling of Allies lips any longer.

Bea watches Allie’s eyes flicker between her eyes and lips in a silent question before she decides that it’s finally time for her to make the first move.

Bea pushes off of the car door and crashes her lips against Allies who in her obvious surprise grips tighter onto Beas hips to steady herself. Bea feels Allies soft moan vibrate against her lips and she almost melts on the spot, she had always hated kissing Harry he was always too rough for her liking but kissing Allie was the complete opposite. Allie kissed her like she was afraid Bea would fall apart if she pushed too hard.

Bea could taste the chocolate cake they had shared on Allies soft lips and she was sure that she hadn’t tasted anything as sweet as Allie.

Pulling away from each other Bea can’t help but rest her forehead against Allies, soaking in every detail of her perfect face. And all Bea could think about what that this was it, this was the moment she had been waiting for since she was a little girl.

Maybe she had finally found her fairytale.  


	7. You're My Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly shorter chapter because it fit better if I split the chapter in two.  
> Thank you again for all your comments and if you ever want to ask anything the link to my tumblr will be at the bottom of the chapter.

The next couple of weeks pass in a blissful haze as Bea spends her days in a packed salon and the majority of her nights curled up with Allie making out like teenagers rather than watching the movie playing quietly in the background. They had yet to define what they were but Bea hoped that soon she would be able to call the blonde her girlfriend, maybe then it would be a hell of a lot easier to explain her new found romance to Debbie if she was able to show her daughter how serious she was about Allie and their future together.

If Bea was being truly honest the thought of telling Debbie about Allie terrified her to no end, she knew that Debbie had no problem with anyone’s sexuality but she was unsure about how Debbie would react knowing that her mother, who had never had any interest in dating anyone after what had happened with Harry, was suddenly in a relationship with a woman. In a couple of days Debbie would be flying home from university for her Christmas break and although Bea was beyond excited to have her baby girl home for a couple of weeks it also meant that she only had a few days to talk to Allie and then plan what she was going to say to her daughter. 

A voice from the front of the salon is what brings Bea out of her current state of worry, reminding the redhead of her 3 o’clock cut and colour. Just as Bea finishes preparing the colour for her client she feels her phone vibrate multiple times in the pocket of her black jeans.

_Alliecat: Hey babe! I can’t wait to see you later tonight…_

_Alliecat: I just can’t stop thinking about your lips… ghosting across my skin…_

_Alliecat: And your hands… fuck!_

_Alliecat: God, you’re driving me crazy and you’re not even here x_

Bea can feel the ever present blush whenever she’s around Allie bloom over her cheeks, ever since their first kiss Allies messages had begun to shift from innocent flirting to full blown teasing. And although Bea loves it when Allie reminds her of how much she _wants_ her she often has to excuse herself from Liz and Maxine’s knowing smirks to cool her flaming cheeks and attempt to ignore the pull in the pit of her stomach. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one in the salon was paying attention she shoots off a couple of quick texts to Allie before returning to her client.

_Bea-utiful: You’re such a tease Alliecat!_

_Bea-utiful: I can’t wait to see you either; it’s all I’ve been able to think about all day…_

_Bea-utiful: That and trailing kisses over your gorgeous jaw and neck x_

It had surprised Bea how easy she had found it to tease Allie back but it was almost as if the younger woman had awakened something deep within Bea that had been aching to be released for years. She was finally opening herself up to someone and she couldn’t wait to see where that led her.

-

Curled up with Allie on her sofa, trying to keep her breathing under control as Allies teasing hands drew light circles over the inside of her thigh, Bea had yet to bring up the topic of whether she would be lucky enough to be able to call Allie her girlfriend. It wasn’t as if she didn’t have the chance, her practiced words had almost tumbled out of her mouth while they had ate in silence, but every time Bea had finally found the courage to open her mouth she was gripped with a unshakable fear that maybe Allie didn’t feel as strongly as Bea did. That maybe Allie would laugh in her face and tell her that she wasn’t interested in Bea anymore. And although Bea knew Allie could never be that cruel the fear that had an iron grip on her heart kept her silent, hoping that by staying quiet she won’t have to watch her home walk away from her.

Feeling Allies fingers move from the apex of her thighs to play with her fingers Bea turns to seek out those blue eyes she has slowly fallen in love with. But instead Bea finds herself watching Allie’s eyes trace over the curve of her lips, it isn’t the first time Bea had caught Allie staring at her mouth but it still causes Bea to flush at the attention. Beas eyes slowly flutter closed as Allie leans in and Bea can’t help but laugh lightly before their lips touch that they had only made it 20 minutes into the film before they started making out.

Their first kiss is always slow and hesitant; just a soft brush of lips, almost as if Allie is afraid that she’ll push Bea too far with her hunger but it isn’t long before Bea is tugging on the bottom of Allies shirt, aching to feel Allies pliant body tremble under her finger tips. Allie drags hot wet kisses down Beas jaw and neck and she can’t help the whimper fall from her lips as she feels Allies teeth skim over her collar bones. Bea can feel herself become lost in the sensation of Allies soft lips and warm body but she knows that she has to have this conversation with Allie now, before her mind can only focus on the hand inching slowly towards her chest.  

Reluctantly pulling away from their heated kiss Bea has to choke back at moan at the vision in front of her; a breathless Allie left panting on top of Bea in only her bra and denim shorts. Bea almost ignores the need to have this talk with Allie while she has so much gorgeous skin on show begging to be kissed but she knew it would have to be now or never. She catches Allies grin at her obvious staring before Allie drops her head to continue peppering kisses down Beas neck.

“Allie… Allie wait… we have to - to talk.” It’s almost as if Bea had thrown cold water over the younger woman with how fast Allie had pulled away from her entire body and Bea can’t help but shiver at the loss of Allies warmth. She instantly feels guilty as she watches Allie throw on her top with shaking hands, obviously expecting Bea to end their relationship.

“Hey babe… hey look at me.” Bea watches as Allie slowly turns towards the redhead and Beas heart _aches_ at the unshed tears she sees gathering in her baby blue eyes. “It’s nothing bad sweetheart I promise, I just need to ask you something.” Reaching across the small couch she grasps onto Allies hands, needing to feel the undeniable strength that flows into body whenever she’s near Allie.

Bea can practically see the relief wash over Allies body as she brings one of Allies hands up to her mouth to brush a soft kiss over her skin, hoping the action is enough to calm the erratic heartbeat she feels as her thumb traces over the blonde’s wrist.

“These last couple of weeks with you have probably been the best weeks of my life; you’ve brought so much joy and light into my life.” Beas heart stops aching the minute she sees a shy smile replace the worry that had covered Allies beautiful face. “I never thought that I would ever be this happy, especially after everything that happened with Harry but then I forced myself to walk through the door of that tiny flower shop and there you were. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me, for how you’ve treated me.” Bea can feel her nerves start to rise as she tries to stop herself from rambling. “And I swear that there is a point to all this rambling but you have no idea how nervous you make me feel.”

Allie begins to laugh slightly and Bea can’t help but frown in confusion until the younger woman places one of Beas hands over her chest and she feels Allies heart pound against her ribs. “I make you nervous? Every time you walk into the room or I hear your voice or I get a message from you my heart goes wild; like it’s trying to beat right out of my body to get to you. And every time you allow me to touch you or kiss you my hands shake like crazy, you make me crazy. But if it means being with you I’d spend the rest of my life completely insane.”

Bea feels tears roll down her cheeks at Allies words; she had no idea that she had just as much an effect on Allie as Allie had on her. Grabbing the younger woman by the base of her neck Bea crashed their lips together in another heated kiss, smiling slightly when she felt Allie moan loudly against her mouth. Bea pulls away a couple of minutes later when she starts to feel lightheaded and she rests her forehead against Allies.

“I like the sound of that, being with me I mean not the whole being insane thing.” Bea pushes soft blonde locks behind Allies ear before placing a gentle kiss to the skin below her ear. “I actually wanted to ask you about us. You see I’ve been thinking about this for days and honestly if I don’t ask now I don’t think I’ll ever find the courage to ask again.” Taking a deep breath Bea pulls away from placing soft kisses to Allies neck and stares deeply into perfect blue eyes. “Okay here goes, Allie Novak would you possibly do me the honour of being my girlfriend?”

The second the words leave Beas mouth she finds herself enclosed in strong arms with feather light kisses being placed all over her face. She tightens her own arms around the younger woman and waits for Allie to calm down slightly.

“Of course I will you beautiful, beautiful woman.” Allie finally answers once she had placed a gentle kiss on Beas lips. “Although I have to admit that I already sort of assumed we were girlfriends.”

Bea lets out a loud laugh at Allies confession. “You weren’t even going to ask me? And here I thought you were a gentleman, tsk tsk Alliecat.”

“Oh hush you; you know I could charm the pants off of anyone.”

“You just keep on telling yourself that babe.” Bea mutters against Allies lips, beyond thrilled that she can now spend the rest of the night with her beautiful girlfriend.


	8. I Can't Believe You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie meets Allie for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a continuation of the last chapter but it was too long so I decided to break it up into two.   
> And I'm sorry???

The first thing that Debbie noticed when she walked into her mother’s apartment was the intoxicating smell of fresh flowers, confusion evident on Debbie’s face she moves further into the warm living room searching for her mum. When they had first moved into their new home Debbie had struggled to adjust to the new place, after all it had been the furthest thing from the house she had grown up in, but after months of watching her mum heal and grow in confidence she knew that the move had been the best choice they had ever made.

“Mum! I’m home!” Debbie shouts into the unusually quiet apartment, after searching the living room and kitchen and coming up empty.

Less than a minute later she hears the door of her mums room shut softly and the shuffle of feet moving towards the small kitchen. “Welcome home sweetheart, sorry I was just on the phone but now you have my undivided attention for the rest of the evening.” Bea welcomes Debbie with a bone crushing hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

Debbie hadn’t failed to notice the slight blush cover her mum’s cheeks when she had said she had been on the phone which was completely new, she’s pretty certain she had never seen her mum even remotely flustered before. Something had obviously happened while she had been away at university and Debbie couldn’t wait to spend the evening dragging it out of her mother.

-

Smiling brightly Bea watches Allies face flash across her phone screen, ever since they had made their relationship official at the start of the week Bea had craved any sort of contact with the younger woman more than she ever did before she was able to call Allie her girlfriend.

 Debbie would be home in less than an hour and until she found a way to tell her daughter about her new relationship with Allie her daily phone calls with the blonde would be the only contact they would be able to have, it wasn’t much but being able to hear Allies sleepy voice in the morning kept Bea on cloud nine for the whole day. The sooner she found her courage the sooner she would be back in Allies comforting arms once more.

“Morning beautiful, hope you slept well.” Bea can practically hear the yawn in Allies voice and Bea would have given anything in that moment to be curled up next to the blonde kissing her awake.

“Good morning Alliecat, my dreams were filled with a beautiful blonde so I slept very well, how about you pretty girl?”

“Oh really? And did anything interesting happen in these dreams?” Allie was clearly intrigued by Beas dream and the redhead couldn’t help but chuckle to herself at how easy it had been to grab Allies attention.

“Yeah, it’s just a shame you weren’t in the dream to admire the view too…” Allies loud laughter rings through the phone and Bea joins in seconds later.

“You’re such a fucking tease babe.”

“You know you love it.” Bea can’t stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth and the second they do she holds her breath hoping she hadn’t just messed up one of the most important relationships in her life.

“More than you’ll ever know beautiful…” Bea releases the breath she had been holding once she realises she hadn’t scared Allie away. “It’s so good to hear you voice, you have no idea how much I miss you.”

“If it’s as much as I’m missing you then I think I have an idea.” Bea hears Debbie’s muffled shout come from somewhere in the apartment and the excitement of being able to spend time with her daughter is almost too much to bare. “Hey Alliecat Debbie’s just arrived so I have to go, I’ll speak to tomorrow though. Have a great day babe.”

“I’ll be waiting beautiful! Have a great evening with Debbie.” Bea waits until she hears the dial tone before she stands from her bed and heading towards the kitchen. She’s almost turned the corner into the kitchen when she feels her phone vibrate in the hand, glancing down at the screen she feels a newly familiar tug pull in the pit of her stomach.

_Alliecat: I can’t stop thinking about pinning you against a wall…_

_Alliecat: Feeling your body tremble underneath my hands and lips…_

_Alliecat: I could make you feel so good beautiful x_

-

A couple of hours later Bea and Allie were lounging peacefully on the sofa, containers of half eaten Chinese takeout cover the small coffee table while a movie plays quietly in the background. Debbie had spent the majority of the evening filling her mum in about her new life at university and the small group of friends she had made from her classes and while her mum had been relatively quiet during the night she could still sense a slight change in her demeanour, almost as if her she seemed lighter. Figuring her mother would rather cut out her own tongue than ever talk about her feelings she knew that she would have to be the one to bring it up.

“Hey mum, you know you can tell me anything right?” Bea turns towards her daughter slightly confused by her sudden outburst.

“Of course I do Debbie, where has this come from?”

“I don’t know, you seem different; lighter somehow. I mean come on you’ve got flowers in every room of the apartment when a couple of months ago you couldn’t stand the smell of them. It’s not hard to notice the change in you.”

Bea feels her nerves start to grow, she knew that eventually she would have to have this conversation at some point with her daughter but she had hoped it would be after she had managed to figure out what she was going to tell her. She should have known that her daughter could read her like a book.

“Oh wow, I can’t get anything past you can I? You’re right though something has changed.” Bea draws in a deep breath knowing that her next sentence could potentially change her relationship with her daughter. “I’ve started seeing someone, it’s only new but I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I’ve never been this happy.”

Bea watches as Debbie breaks into a blinding smile before she throws her arms around Beas neck in a tight hug. “Oh mum that’s fantastic! What’s he like? Is he tall? Handsome?”

Beas smile falters slightly at her daughters questioning. “Debbie there’s something you have to know…” Debbie pulls away slightly, confusion flashing across her eyes. “You see the thing is he is actually a she, I’m dating a woman. She’s called Allie and she works in the flower shop I got your birthday flowers from.”

Bea shifts her gaze from her daughter’s eyes to the maroon rug on the floor, scared to see how Debbie would react to her confession.

“Oh…” Bea hears Debbie breathe out and she feels her hands start to tremble from her unforgiving nerves. “Well I can’t say it’s not a shock but if what you say is true, about being the happiest you have ever been then I’m happy for you.”

Bea is finally able to look her daughter in the eye again and she can feel tears begin to gather in the corner of her eyes. “Really?”

“Of course, she obviously means a lot to you and honestly I never thought you’d let someone into your life again. After everything you’ve been through you deserve all the happiness in the world and if this Allie woman gives that to you then I’m behind you guys one hundred percent.” Debbie pulls her mum in from another hug. “But you do realise that this means I’ll have to meet her right?”

Bea lets out a bark of laughter as she squeezes Debbie’s hand.

“So what’s she like? Is she tall? Beautiful?”

Bea spends the rest of the night gushing about Allie and by the time she’s made it to bed her heart aches slightly with how much she misses the younger woman. Shooting off a couple of quick texts to her girlfriend Bea falls asleep the moment her head hits the pillow and her dreams are once more filled with blue eyes and blonde hair.

_Bea-utiful: I told Debbie about us and she wants to meet you, you free tomorrow night for dinner? X_

_Bea-utiful: I miss you so much it aches…_

_Bea-utiful: Sweet dreams pretty girl x_

-

_Alliecat: I’d love to have dinner with you and Debbie, I’ll be honest I’m a little nervous but I can’t wait to meet her x_

_Alliecat: You’re all I’ve been able to think about…_

_Alliecat: Have a great day beautiful x_

-

Bea feels her heartrate pick up the moment Allie knocks on their door, sure she was nervous about Debbie meeting Allie but she was more excited about finally spending more time with the blonde. And kissing her, yeah that was definitely the reason she could feel her heart thump wildly against her ribs.

“Hey beautiful, this is for you.” Allie hands over a single red rose to Bea the moment she opens the door.

“Hey yourself, it’s beautiful thank you.” Bea traces her eyes over Allies body and face, memorising every gorgeous detail of her girlfriend that she had been craving for days. Tugging on the bottom of Allies shirt she pulls the younger woman closer before capturing Allies bottom lip between our own.

“Mmm, you have no idea how much I’ve missed that babe.” Allie smirks before pulling the older woman in again, revelling in the feeling of having her girlfriend back in her arms.

“Are you guys coming in anytime soon or are you just gonna stand there making out like hormone fuelled teenagers?” Debbie shouts from the sofa in the living room pulling the two women out of their embrace.

“Well I guess that’s our queue, after you pretty girl.” Bea shifts slightly to let Allie through, grasping Allies hand as she walks past her she squeezes gently in the hopes of calming the nerves she can see cross over her girlfriends face.

-

Dinner had gone fantastically well, so well that Bea wondered why she had been so nervous in the first place. Debbie and Allie had gotten on like a house of fire from the moment Bea had introduced them, falling into fits of laughter as Debbie shared stories about her first couple of months at university.

Standing up to clear their dinner plates Bea runs her hands through Allies soft locks, having spent the last couple of days without her girlfriend she couldn’t help but need to have constant physical contact with her girlfriend throughout the evening. Leaving Debbie and Allie alone Bea hopes that her daughter wouldn’t be too hard on her girlfriend.

“So…things between you and my mum seem to be pretty serious. She seems happier, lighter ya know? I’m glad she has someone like you, especially since I’m so far away.”

Allie tries to swallow down her nerves knowing that this would be the moment that could make or break her relationship with Bea. “You have to know how much I care for your mum, when I was living on the streets I never thought I would ever be this happy but your mum has brought so much joy and light to my life. I have so much to thank her for.”

“What do you mean you lived on the streets?” Allie could see Debbie’s emotions shift quickly from grateful to utter shock in a matter of seconds and she knows instantly she had said the wrong thing.

 “A few years ago I was in a rough patch, got in with a bad crowd and ultimately ended up hooked on ice, so I spent a couple of months living rough on the streets but I’ve been clean for almost three years now. I was so sure your mum would run the instant she found out but she didn’t, she seen past my mistakes and never judged me once; she’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”

“You were addicted to drugs?” Allie cringes at the tone of Debbie’s voice, she had never been ashamed of her past always drawing strength from what she had overcome but with the way Debbie was looking at her with a hint of disgust she could feel shame grip her heart.

At a loss for words the two women are left in a deafening silence until Bea sweeps back into the room fixing the blonde a blinding smile which suddenly disappears when Debbie whips her head towards her mother with a scowl plastered across her face.

“Everything okay in here sweetheart?” Allie can sense Beas confusion at how their night had changed suddenly and she hoped that they would come through this with their relationship unscathed.

“I’m not so sure mum, were you ever going to tell me Allie was an addict or were you going to keep it to yourself?” Bea could practically feel the anger radiating off of her daughter as she stepped closer to Bea.

“Of course I would have, it just didn’t feel like the right time last night. I wanted you to meet her, see her as the beautiful and strong woman she is today not who she was a couple of years ago.”

“I can’t believe you; I can’t believe you let _this_ into our home. Did you not learn anything from dad?” Debbie spat out before storming down the hallway and slamming her bedroom door closed.

Bea could only stare at the spot Debbie had just been standing in in shock, she had never thought her daughter would react in such a way yet here she stood in the middle of her dining room mouth agape as she tried to understand what had just happened.

Tearing her eyes from the empty hallway Bea turns her attention to her girlfriend who had yet to say a word and her heart _breaks_ as she watches a single tear roll down Allies cheek. Racing towards her girlfriend Bea attempts to pull Allie against her chest but instead she is met with nothing but air.

“Allie…babe look at me, it’s going to be okay.”

Allie can only shake her head wildly as she bolts for the door the moment Bea reaches for her again.

“I can’t… I can’t do this right now. I have to go.” A second later the sound of another slammed door echoes around the deathly quiet apartment and Bea is left standing completely alone in the ruins of their night.  


	9. Heal Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early because I'll be away from a couple of days and I hope this will make up for the last chapter.

“Allie! Allie wait, stop please.”

Bea had stood stock still from the shock of what had happened during the short time she had been in the kitchen until her feet had caught up with her mind and she had ran out after her girlfriend. Catching up to Allie in the middle of the hallway Bea reaches forward to wipe away the heart breaking tears still streaming down Allies cheeks and she’s beyond thankful that the blonde doesn’t pull away for a second time.

“Allie you have no idea how sorry I am for the horrible things Debbie said to you, I never thought she would say those things. I thought I had raised her better than this.”

“What if she was right? What if I end up hurting you like he did? I’d never be able to forgive myself ” Allie whispers as she stares transfixed at the dark grey carpet of the hallway, afraid that if she looked into Beas eyes all she would find was the disgust that had shown on Debbie’s face.

“Babe look at me, please.” Bea places a finger under Allies chin and lifts her head until she’s finally staring into Allies beautiful blue eyes. “You are nothing like Harry, you hear me? Nothing! The fact that you would never be able to forgive yourself for hurting me in any way is a clear sign of how much you care for me because he would beat me to within an inch of my life and feel nothing close to guilt. You are the furthest thing from Harry.”

“What if Debbie only sees me as the homeless junkie? What if I completely ruin your relationship with her?”

“Oh don’t worry about Debbie, I’ll be having a long talk with her about the way she treated you. She had no right to say those things to you and she’ll know that soon enough. Please don’t beat yourself up about this; you weren’t in the wrong here okay?”

A moment passes before Allie nods slowly; Bea knows that Allie will still probably spend the next couple of days wrecked in guilt over Debbie’s reaction. That was just the type of person Allie was, always concerned about how her past would make people feel. It made Beas heart ache terribly to think about Allie ever being ashamed of any part of herself because to Bea she was simply the most amazing person she had ever met.

“You are amazing Allie, never forget that. And the way you’ve treated me over the last couple of months has been nothing short of incredible.” Bea instantly feels lighter the moment she sees Allie smile slightly, hopeful that this night hadn’t completely ruined their relationship which had barely had a chance to take root. “Now come here.” Bea pulls Allie closer to her body and places a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s soft lips thankful that Allie kisses her back almost instantly.

Resting her head against her girlfriends Bea breathes in the familiar scent of Allie; vanilla with a hint of rose and she feels like she’s finally found a place to call home. Pulling away from Beas embrace Allie pushes red curls behind her girlfriend’s ear and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. “I guess I should let you go and see how Debbie is, how about I call you later yeah?”

“I’d love that; let me know when you’ve got home safe.” Bea kisses Allie once more hoping that she wouldn’t have to wait too long to be back in Allies arms again.

“Hey Allie” Bea shouts just as Allie reaches the top step and she waits for her girlfriend to turn towards her before continuing. “I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you, goodnight babe.” Bea spins around after winking at Allie before heading towards uncertainty.

-

Barging through the door to Debbie’s room Bea is ready for whatever her daughter has to throw at her, her anger and disappointment simmering just below the surface.

“Jesus mum you ever heard of knocking?” Debbie scoffs as she lounges on her bed seemly unaffected by how she had treated Allie. Bea could feel her anger start to spill over.

“You better rein in that attitude real quick young lady, especially while you are staying in _my_ house. The way you treated Allie tonight was not only rude but was also very hurtful; you had no right to say those things to her and then compare her to your father? What were you thinking?”

Bea watches as Debbie jumps up from her bed, stopping a couple of feet from her mother.

“What was I thinking? What were you thinking? You let a junkie into our home for god’s sake, for all you know she could be using you for money or for a place to stay. You can’t trust people like her, they never change.”

“Debbie, Allie’s been clean for over three years now. She has a good job and her own apartment; she isn’t using me for anything. I trust her.”

“Well I don’t, I won’t sit and watch her hurt you the way dad did. After he was arrested you were broken, just a shell of yourself and I felt so useless but then I watched you build yourself back up; stronger than ever and I refuse to let some junkie tear you down again.”

Bea could feel her anger dissipate while listening to her daughter, she had no idea Debbie had felt this way and she could feel guilt claw at her insides. She blames herself for not having this conversation with Debbie sooner; she shouldn’t have let Debbie see her at her absolute worst. She should have protected her better; she _should_ have been a better mother.

“I’m so sorry Debbie, I’m so sorry that you ever felt that useless. I never wanted you to feel that way and maybe I should have protected you better but you have to know that Allie is the furthest thing from your father. She cares about me in a way that he couldn’t...or wouldn’t. And I wholly believe that she would rather die than hurt me in any way, especially in the way that he hurt me.”

“I can’t, I just can’t believe that she isn’t after something from you. I’m sorry mum but that’s how I feel.” Debbie flings herself back on her bed sure that their conversation was over however, Bea decided to try just one more time to convince her daughter that Allie truly cared for her. 

“Okay I’m going to tell you something and I’m hoping it’ll change your mind.” Bea sits down at Debbie’s tiny desk, leaving some much needed distance between herself and her daughter so that she could hopefully get through her explanation without breaking down.

“When your father first started hitting me he would always come home the next day with a bunch of roses and throw them in my face, his version of a half assed apology. Anyway after a couple of months he stopped apologising and I was so thankful because it was so much easier to cope with what he was doing if I didn’t have to _comfort_ him as he cried while he gave some bullshit excuse. So for years whenever I smelt flowers I felt sick to my stomach because it felt like I was being transported back to the unbearable pain and terror I felt whenever I was near him but then I wanted to do something special for your birthday so I forced myself into that flower shop and there Allie was. She was like a breath of fresh air and for a couple of minutes I forgot how much I hated the smell of flowers while I was completely surrounded by them.”

Bea knew she had Debbie’s attention as her daughter was now seated on the edge of her bed eyes firmly fixed on Bea.

“One night while we were out Allie asked me why I had felt so uncomfortable being in her shop and I hadn’t even realised she had been paying that much attention to have noticed such a small detail but she had and it was so flattering to have someone pay attention to me. And then after I told her about your father she told me that she always believed that flowers should be given as a sign of adoration rather than an apology. The next day as I went to open up the salon there was a single tulip left on the mat with a note from Allie, she told me she wanted to change my opinion on flowers because she thinks that _I_ deserve to be adored. Me! The person with a truckload of baggage and an inability to let anyone through my barriers.”

“That’s all fine and lovely mum but how do you know that this isn’t just an act?”

Bea stands suddenly from the desk chair and heads towards the bedroom door. “Come with me.” Debbie sighs reluctantly before finally following Bea into the living room.

“You see those sunflowers over there?” Bea points to half a dozen sunflowers resting in a vase on the centre of the breakfast bar, Bea waits for Debbie to turn towards the flowers before continuing. “Allie brought those over when we hadn’t seen each other for a week because I was too ill to leave the house; she said she wanted me to have them because she was sure that they would make me smile and she just couldn’t wait one more minute to see my smile.”

“And those roses over there.” Bea points towards a bouquet of beautiful pale pink roses sitting on the coffee table. “She gave those to me on our last date, said that the colour reminded her of every time she made me blush because according to her I look as beautiful as those roses when I do.”

“There’s even a vase of daises in the bathroom because I had told on our first date that my favourite part of summer while growing up was making daisy crowns with my friends. Can you now see how much she cares about me? How she remembers every single tiny detail I’ve ever told her about myself? She treats me like a queen and I honestly believe that she wouldn’t put so much effort into our relationship if she was only using me. I believe it and I hope that someday you believe it too.”

Bea moves towards the hallway towards her bedroom, just as she passes the bathroom door she turns and watches Debbie glance between each vase of flowers dotted around the kitchen and living room.

“Flowers used to remind me of the punches and kicks your father would rain down on me but now they remind me of Allies sweet smile and her beautiful laugh. She’s healed me in ways _I_ never knew were possible. So yeah I have learnt something from your dad, I’ve learnt how to find someone who actually cares about _me._ ” Sighing sadly Bea turns and heads further down the hallway leaving Debbie standing alone in the middle of the living room. Closing the door to her bedroom Bea pulls out her phone and dials Allies number before curling up under her sheets.

-

The next morning Bea shuffles sleepily into the kitchen and heads straight towards the kettle in the hopes that fresh coffee will keep her eyes open for longer than a couple of hours. It had been a long sleepless night with her worry constantly shifting between the defeat she had seen in Allies eyes and unresolved tension between herself and Debbie. She had worried that she had been too hard on her daughter but Bea knew that if she hadn’t have said those things then Debbie wouldn’t have understood just how good Allie is for her.

Halfway through her first cup of coffee Bea hears the muffled sound of Debbie’s bedroom door opening before closing a couple of seconds later. The moment Debbie walks into the kitchen Bea knows that she hadn’t slept well either, if the black circles under her eyes were any indication. Bea felt terrible.

“Morning Mama.” In three quick steps Debbie throws herself at Bea and buries her head underneath Beas chin. “I’m so sorry Mama, for how I treated you and especially for how I treated Allie.”

“It’s okay baby girl.” Bea starts rubbing her hands up and down Debbie’s back, a trick she had used when her daughter had been terribly upset when she was younger.

“No, no it’s not. I was terrible and I really hurt you and Allie.” Debbie takes a step back from her mother’s grasp. “Last night before going to bed I read through every note Allie left with the flowers and its clear how much she cares for you, I was wrong to say what I said she’s nothing like dad. And although it may take me a while to get used to Allies past I want you to know that I want to get to know the person she is now before I go back to uni.”

“How about I invite Allie over tomorrow morning for breakfast and we’ll hash things over yeah? And today you and I spend the day Christmas shopping?”

“Sounds good Mama, I’ll go grab a quick shower then.” Debbie places a swift kiss on Beas cheek before rushing off towards the bathroom.

Smiling to herself Bea pulls out her phone and sends Allie a good morning texts.

_Bea-utiful: Good morning babe! Debbie’s just told me she’d love to get to know the new you so do you fancy joining us from breakfast tomorrow? Have a great day beautiful, I’ll be thinking about you all day x_


	10. Tentative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie turns up for breakfast with Bea and Debbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man it's been a while since i've updated and I'm sorry, life got in the way and then christmas got in the way and i had no time but hopefully the gap between updates won't be this long again!   
> Enjoy guys and thanks for sticking through this, you're all fantastic!

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes until Allie was supposed to be arriving for breakfast and Bea was beyond nervous. She could only hope that this meal would run more smoothly than the last meal she had shared with Allie and Debbie.

Bea wasn’t quite sure what she would do if Debbie wasn’t able to accept her relationship with Allie and the thought of possibly having to choose between her daughter and the woman she was certain she was falling in love with was causing panic to bloom wildly in Bea’s stomach.                 She had never really been one for religion but Bea had caught herself praying to some higher power multiple times since she was woken up that she would never have to make that choice.

“Mom!” Debbie shouts from her place at the breakfast bar startling Bea slightly. “You need to stop pacing before you wear a hole in the floorboards.”

Bea sighs deeply before moving to lean against the counter across from Debbie. “She’s really important to me Debs, I don’t want lose her.”

Debbie reaches forward to grasp her mother’s hands between her own and waits patiently for Bea to raise her eyes to meet Debbie’s. “I know how important she is to you, which is why I’ll be on my best behaviour. Promise!” Bea laughs lightly at Debbie’s cheeky grin and feels some of her panic ease slightly. “You know I’m really sorry for how I acted the other night, right? I never meant to cause any problems between you guys. I’m just… I’m really sorry Mom.”

Bea rounds the corner in less than five seconds and pulls Debbie in for a bone crushing hug. “I know babygirl, I know how sorry you are but I’ve forgiven you and I know that Allie will too.” Bea pulls away slightly to run her fingers through Debbie’s long hair and offers her daughter what she hopes is a reassuring smile. Bea can only hope that Allie will be as forgiving about Debbie’s behaviour as she is.

The sound of faint knocking disturbs the comfortable silence that had fallen over the small kitchen and Bea places a soft kiss on top of Debbie’s head before pulling away fully and heading towards the front door.

Before Bea slowly opens the door she takes a couple of deep steadying breaths to calm the still present panic in her gut but she quickly realises the breaths were useless as she feels all the oxygen escape her body as she is greeted by Allies blinding smile.

And in that moment Bea is a hundred percent certain that Allie could light the entire world with _just_ her smile.

“Good morning beautiful.” Allie whispers before leaning forward to capture Bea’s lips in a soft kiss.

It had only been a day since they had last seen each other but Bea had terribly missed the comfort that seemed to settle throughout her entire body whenever Allie was near. Bea knew she was in deep but the thought made her grin widely against Allies lips.

“Mmm; morning Alliecat. I’m so glad you agreed to breakfast, you know after everything the other night I wasn’t sure that…that you’d be willing to even contemplate meeting Debbie again but you have no idea how important this is to me.” Bea knows that she’s rambling, knows that she probably isn’t make much sense but she desperately needs Allie to know how much she appreciates Allie _trying._ Even if Allie wasn’t able to forgive Debbie as easily as she had.

“Babe…babe! Look at me, please.” Allie traces her thumb gently across Bea’s cheekbones as she waits for Bea to glance up. “I know how important this is to you and _that_ is why I’m standing here right now. You have to know that I’d do anything to make you happy and if it means I have to prove myself to Debbie then I’ll do everything in my power to change her view about me.”

Bea can’t help but crash her lips against Allies in a searing kiss that makes her knees weak and butterflies erupt within her entire body.

“You’re amazing you know that right?” Bea mumbles against Allies lips once they pull away from the earth shattering kiss.

“I may have been told that once or twice.” Allie replies cheekily and Bea can feel herself falling harder and faster for Allie.

The thought makes her swoon.

“Modesty suits you Alliecat.” Bea sasses back before pulling Allie across the threshold and towards the smell of pancakes and bacon. “Ready for round two?” Bea asks quietly feeling the panic return full force.

“You know it.” Allie winks and Bea blushes slightly at the innuendo and prays once more that she’ll survive the morning with her girlfriend and her daughter.

-

Breakfast had started slightly awkwardly but as the morning went on Bea felt herself relax gradually as a tentative friendship formed between Allie and Debbie as they bonded over similar music and film genres.

Once the three of them were wonderfully stuffed from their multiple helpings they all collapsed ungracefully onto the welcoming sofas. Debbie chose to curl up on the single seater while Bea and Allie cuddled comfortably on the larger sofa. The tension had lessoned somewhat until the silence was more peaceful than uncomfortable and Bea couldn’t be happier that there was a huge possibility that she might not have to choose between the two most important women in her life.

Less than five minutes pass in silence as Allie slowly combs her fingers through Bea’s red curls and she is on the cusp on falling asleep when she hears Debbie pipe up from her curled position across from the couple.

“Allie, I wanted to…well I wanted to apologise for how I acted the other night. I shouldn’t have reacted to the way I did and I know that it might take some time for you to forgive me but I just want you to know how sorry I am. I can see it now…can see how much you care for my mom and I want to thank you for looking after her while I’ve been away. I know she wasn’t looking forward to having me live so far away but I’m glad she has someone…I’m glad she has someone like _you._ ”

Bea can feel tears cloud her vision and as she glances up at her girlfriend she sees similar tears form in Allies ocean blue eyes.

Hastily wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her t-shirt Allie smiles brightly at Debbie. “You have no idea how much that means to me, your mom is the most amazing woman I have ever met and I’d do anything to make sure she is not only safe but as happy as she could ever imagine being. She’s the most important person in my life and I’ll do everything in my power to prove myself worthy of her love.”

“I think you already have.” Debbie chuckles as she nods towards Bea who was currently looking at Allie as if she had hung the moon and every damn star in the night sky with her own two hands.

Soon Allie is laughing loudly along with Debbie as Bea blushes a deep red and buries her head against the soft skin of Allie’s neck.

“I don’t think I’m going to survive the teasing from _both of you._ ” Bea grumbles against Allies neck and feels more than hears Allies breathy laughter fill the living room once more and as much as she wishes she wouldn’t Bea feels herself smiling like an idiot at the sound.

“Aw poor babe.” Allie whispers against Beas curls as she presses a kiss to the crown of her girlfriends head. “Now as much as I would _love_ to stay and tease you some more I really should be heading to work.” Allie smiles as Bea only clings onto her harder, as if the moment she lets Allie go the younger woman will disappear completely. “How about I take you out for dinner tonight? If that’s okay with Debbie obviously, I don’t want to intrude on your time together.”

“On no that’s fine, I’ve been invited to a party anyway.”

“Oh have you now?” Bea demands as she whips her head towards Debbie who is looking at anything other than her mother. “And when was I going to know about this party?”

Allie slowly extracts herself from Bea while she’s distracted. Kissing Bea’s cheek quickly she shoots them both a hurried goodbye before leaving Bea to deal with her teenage daughter.

Allie finds herself smiling all the way to work as she realises that not only does she get to take her girl out for dinner but she may have also salvaged a relationship with Debbie.

It may be tentative but it’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [tumblr](http://remembereverysunset.tumblr.com/)


End file.
